TRADUCTION:Fascination
by Cassandre Potter
Summary: Ces nouveaux venus avaient tout de légendes. Ils Leur avaient survécus pendant plus d'un an. Ils étaient restés humains. Un seul parmi eux était adulte. La plupart étaient des adolescents. Il y avait même une enfant avec eux. Ce groupe était où serait des héros symbole d'espoir. Pour Mayuri, ce groupe est fascinant. (Le OC est Mayuri la narratrice)


**Disclamer : Cette fanfic (et Mayuri) appartiennent à _Maintenant_. Les personnages et l'intrigue de High School of the Dead appartiennent à _Daisuke Satô_. La Traduction est à moi.**

* * *

Mayuri était fascinée. Il y avait des rumeurs autour de l'abri à leur sujet. Tout le monde parlait du groupe de survivants mal assorti. Ils avaient un mélange de peur, d'égarement et de crainte. Personne ne les comprenait et personne ne le ferait probablement jamais.

Tout le monde connaissait leurs noms cependant.

Rei Miyamoto, une jolie fille aux cheveux auburn avec des yeux brun rougeâtre et une silhouette athlétique. Elle a habilement manié un fusil M1A1 avec une baïonnette attachée, et était également l'ami d'enfance du chef du groupe.

Saeko Busujima, une fille magnifique avec de longs cheveux violets et des yeux bleus perçants. Elle était la fille de Maître Busujima, et avait surpassé son père à la manière de l'épée, se spécialisant dans les attaques de mêlée.

Saya Takagi, une pinkette portant des lunettes avec des yeux orange féroce et des sourcils presque constamment froncés. Elle était la fille de génie de la prestigieuse famille Takagi et la principale stratège du groupe, ainsi qu'un ami d'enfance de son chef.

Kohta Hirano, un garçon court et en surpoids, mais indubitablement musclé, avec des cheveux noirs, des épaules et des yeux bruns. Il était un expert en armes à feu et en adresse au tir sans comparaison, et un ami proche du chef.

Shizuka Marikawa, une blonde voluptueuse, la beauté aux yeux bruns. Elle était la plus âgée du groupe, et aussi célèbre pour ses énormes seins que pour ses vastes connaissances médicales qui avaient sauvé de nombreuses vies.

Alice Marisato, un enfant de huit ans aux cheveux rose foncé et aux yeux violets. Elle était toujours accompagnée par l'un des membres du groupe et son chien, Zeke.

Et enfin, peut-être le plus important (bien qu'il ne serait pas d'accord avec une telle déclaration), Takashi Komuro. Un jeune homme attrayant avec des cheveux noirs piquants et des yeux bruns perçants. Il avait une construction mince mais puissante qui lui permettait d'utiliser différents styles de combat, mais il se spécialisait dans les armes à feu. Aussi le fondateur et le chef du groupe.

Le groupe de Komuro était arrivé au refuge il y a trois ans. Soit 16 mois et 21 jours après le début de l'épidémie. Au début, personne ne pouvait croire qu'un groupe de lycéens (avec un gamin élémentaire et un chien, pas moins) avait réussi à survivre pendant plus d'un an seul dans l'enfer qui était devenu le monde. Personne ne s'attendait à ce que les survivants apparaissent - les groupes de recherche avaient cessé de sortir il y a longtemps. Le choc qu'éprouvaient les réfugiés au refuge à leur arrivée n'était amplifié que par la force du groupe.

Toutes les filles étaient exceptionnellement belles. Le chef était très beau et charismatique. Même l'autre garçon du groupe, malgré sa petite taille et son pudage, avait un certain charme qui attirait les autres.

Ce qui les démarquait vraiment, cependant, était l'intensité avec laquelle ils se comportaient. Comme si quelque chose pouvait les attaquer à tout moment, leurs postures étaient toujours tendues et prêtes. Ils se déplaçaient avec une fluidité qu'on s'attendrait à trouver chez un lion ou une panthère, une forme de prédateur animal, mais jamais chez un humain. Chaque action a été réalisée avec grâce - pas de mouvements gênants ou inutiles. Ce qui était peut-être le plus frappant chez eux, cependant, était la façon dont ils se déplaçaient toujours en tant qu'unité. Sans même se regarder, ils semblaient savoir où se trouvait l'autre et s'adapter en conséquence. Au lieu d'un groupe d'individus différents, ils semblaient être simplement des parties d'un tout.

À son arrivée au refuge il y a trois ans, le groupe de Komuro avait subi une série de tests intensifs pour s'assurer qu'ils n'étaient pas contaminés. Les gens ne pouvaient pas croire qu'ils avaient survécu aussi longtemps et étaient incroyablement méfiants. Les tests ont pris beaucoup de temps et plusieurs membres ont réagi négativement au contact avec les médecins et le personnel de sécurité. Mayuri pensait qu'elle comprenait - après avoir passé tellement de temps dans l'enfer que le monde était à l'extérieur des murs du refuge, où une touche étrangère pouvait signifier être capturé et mordu, être touché par d'autres serait une expérience inconfortable.

Il y avait un moment où certains des membres du groupe, Rei Miyamoto et Kohta Hirano, si elle se souvenait bien, avaient l'air d'aller protester et provoquer une scène, préparant les officiers à préparer leurs armes, mais un regard sévère de Takashi Komuro calmé leur. Les deux membres semblaient prendre de la force de son regard et permettaient aux médecins de les évaluer. Les choses se sont déroulées sans incident après cela.

Une fois les tests terminés et qu'il a été prouvé hors de tout doute que tous les membres du groupe étaient 100% humains, les gens se demandaient. Comment ces lycéens n'avaient-ils pas été mordus par eux? Comment avaient-ils trouvé refuge, nourriture et eau pendant seize mois? Comment n'avaient-ils pas succombé aux profondeurs du désespoir, capitulé devant la dépravation, livrés au désespoir, alors que tant d'autres (plus âgés, plus sages, plus expérimentés qu'eux, diraient les gens) avaient échoué? Et pendant près d'un an et demi? Il y avait des soldats vétérans qui n'avaient pas duré une semaine avant de se suicider.

Certes, le groupe avait un adulte avec eux, Shizuka Marikawa, mais ce n'était pas elle qui les dirigeait. Au lieu de cela, le chef du groupe était indubitablement Takashi Komuro, un lycéen. Les membres du groupe n'avaient même pas à dire qui était leur chef à leur arrivée, c'était évident par la façon dont ils interagissaient. Ils ont tous prêté attention à ses mouvements minutieux, comme s'ils cherchaient des signaux sur la façon de réagir à des situations particulières. Un mouvement de sa main et ils avaient tous leurs armes préparées, un soupir et ils se détendirent. Ils s'en remirent à Komuro, écoutant avec une attention inhabituelle lorsqu'il parlait et suivait instinctivement ses décisions. Même la façon dont ils marchaient indiquait que Komuro était leur chef, avec lui au centre, Busujima et Miyamoto de chaque côté, comme s'ils servaient de gardes du corps. Hirano suivait derrière, protégeant le dos de Komuro et protégeant à la fois Marikawa et la jeune Alice, qui étaient positionnés au milieu du groupe.

Seul un aveugle et un sourd seraient incapables de voir le dévouement et la plus grande confiance que chaque membre du groupe avait pour Komuro. Mayuri pouvait un peu comprendre. Komuro était très charismatique, et il y avait quelque chose dans la façon dont il marchait (sûr de lui, sûr des capacités de son corps), ou peut-être quelque chose dans la façon dont il parlait (avec calme, comme si chaque mot était incroyablement important). Et la confiance. Elle pensait que le groupe n'aurait probablement pas survécu même un mois, encore moins près de dix-sept, sans ses qualités de chef.

Lorsque le groupe de Komuro est arrivé au refuge, ils ont acheté une maison relativement grande, juste à côté de Mayuri. Au fil du temps, Mayuri et d'autres ont été surpris de voir comment la maison devenait de plus en plus fortifiée et fortement barricadée. Mayuri remarqua qu'ils dormaient en équipes, toujours avec au moins un membre sur le toit de la maison, surveillant les éventuelles menaces. Les gens l'excusaient comme de la paranoïa, des habitudes cultivées par les seize mois et plus de tourments qu'ils devaient subir. Cependant, elle savait que les autres membres du groupe étaient effrayants, et même Mayuri devait admettre qu'il y avait quelque chose d'effrayant dans le groupe.

Comme s'ils avaient vu l'enfer et survécu, mais seulement au prix de prendre un peu de cet enfer en eux.

Finalement, les gens ont réalisé qu'une fille de 8 ans vivait avec un groupe d'adolescents qui souffraient probablement d'une forme de SSPT. Alice était une fille adorable, et sans doute il y aurait des adultes qui voudraient l'adopter. Tant d'enfants avaient été perdus pour eux , qu'ils étaient considérés comme plus précieux que toute autre chose. Un enfant en adoption ne serait jamais laissé pour très longtemps à cette époque. Mayuri supposait que c'était l'un des rares côtés positifs de l'apocalypse.

Mayuri était à sa fenêtre quand elle a vu un homme portant un insigne, vraisemblablement des services aux enfants, frapper à la maison de ses voisins. La fille aux cheveux orange, Miyamoto, a répondu à la porte, mais pas avant de vérifier pour voir qui c'était. Elle n'a pas invité l'homme dans la maison, ce que Mayuri pensait être plutôt grossier, mais là encore, ces gens avaient vécu en dehors de la civilisation pendant presque un an et demi. Une petite impolitesse pourrait être excusée. Après avoir parlé pendant quelques minutes, où Miyamoto était de plus en plus agitée, l'orangette rentra à l'intérieur. Mayuri pensait que c'était pour aller chercher Alice afin que la jeune fille parte avec l'officier, mais à la place c'était Komuro qui sortait de la maison.

Le chef du groupe arborait toujours son regard intense habituel, les bras croisés alors qu'il écoutait ce que l'officier avait à dire. De sa fenêtre, Mayuri pouvait voir que Miyamoto et Busujima étaient tous deux juste derrière Komuro, que ce soit dans le but d'intimider l'officier ou simplement par la force de l'habitude, elle n'était pas sûre. La première était plutôt superflue, pensa-t-elle, car Komuro était très intimidant tout seul. Pendant que l'officier parlait encore au chef, la petite Alice apparut à côté de Komuro. L'agent fit un geste pour toucher la fille, mais rapidement il rétracta sa main après que Komuro eut dit quelque chose, pâlissant visiblement même d'où elle était assise, et s'éloigna rapidement de la maison de ses voisins. Komuro ébouriffa simplement les cheveux d'Alice, la ramenant à l'intérieur avec une expression gentille sur son visage.

Ah, il semblait qu'Alice resterait avec le groupe Komuro après tout. L'agent aurait dû savoir que les membres du groupe ne se laisseraient pas séparer les uns des autres. Tout le monde pouvait voir qu'ils étaient complètement dévoués à Komuro (et l'un à l'autre).

Personne ne s'est vraiment rendu compte à quel point cette confiance et ce dévouement ont duré jusqu'à ce que, cinq mois après leur arrivée au refuge, le groupe Komuro a décidé de rejoindre l'armée dans leurs expéditions à l'extérieur des murs du refuge. C'était incroyablement risqué, et beaucoup ne pouvaient pas comprendre comment les lycéens pouvaient vouloir retourner à l'enfer qu'ils venaient de s'échapper quand ils étaient finalement à l'abri du mal. Mayuri pensait savoir. Elle était une fille perspicace, et elle avait vu comment le groupe Komuro se sentait mal à l'aise dans l'abri. Ils étaient isolés du reste de la société, ne se reposant vraiment que lorsqu'ils pensaient être seuls l'un avec l'autre. Ils avaient passé tant de temps à se battre pour survivre qu'ils ne savaient plus comment réagir à un mode de vie paisible et quotidien. Ils devenaient de plus en plus agités, comme s'ils se forçaient à passer par les mouvements que traversait le reste de la civilisation.

Il y avait juste quelque chose de différent à leur sujet. Ils n'aimaient pas suivre les règles et règlements de la société auxquels les autres adhéraient sans réfléchir. Ils étaient plus primaires et leur morale légèrement décalée. Ils ne correspondaient pas avec le reste de cette société - seulement les uns avec les autres.

Lorsque le groupe Komuro a rejoint les forces militaires, les plus hauts avaient essayé de séparer le groupe, déclarant qu'un autre groupe avait besoin d'un infirmier et que Marikawa était nécessaire, ou qu'un sabotier serait mieux adapté à une équipe plus spécialisée et Busujima devrait les rejoindre à la place de l'équipe de Komuro. Tout était inutile, cependant. Aucun montant de menace, de corruption ou de cajolerie ne pourrait convaincre les membres de quitter l'équipe de Komuro. Ils se faisaient implicitement confiance et ne pouvaient tout simplement pas travailler avec quelqu'un d'autre. Nul ne séparerait le groupe. Et ils ne suivraient personne d'autres que Komuro.

(Personnellement, Mayuri pensait que les choses allaient mieux de cette façon: le groupe Komuro était l'une des meilleures escouades militaires qui existaient: ils n'avaient pas encore été blessés et avaient toujours accompli leurs missions avec une efficacité impressionnante. Même les vétérans les regardaient.)

Mais Mayuri était curieuse. Dans une démonstration de courage inhabituelle, Mayuri avait une fois approché l'un des membres du groupe Komuro, Saeko Busujima, et demandé pourquoi aucun d'entre eux ne rejoindrait jamais un autre groupe.

Busujima-san avait ri, les traits s'allumant dans un spectacle d'amusement rare et magnifique.

-Parce que nous ne pouvons pas suivre un autre que Takashi.

Mayuri était confuse. La réponse semblait si définitive, mais elle était aussi ambiguë. Il y avait plusieurs officiers militaires expérimentés et à haut niveau d'assises qui pouvaient les diriger. Pourquoi Komuro était le seul qu'ils pouvaient suivre? Mayuri a de nouveau interrogé Busujima-san.

-Pourquoi ?

Busujima-san a pris une expression plus sombre.

-Parce qu'il n'y a pas de meilleur chef, il est noble, il est impitoyable, et il est digne de confiance ... Pendant seize mois et 21 jours nous avons réussi à rester en vie, et c'est grâce à son leadership que les gens le sous-estiment. mais je me considère incroyablement chanceux de l'avoir trouvé dans cet enfer.

Busujima-san avait un regard lointain, comme s'il voyait des choses que je ne pouvais pas voir. Soudainement, Busujima-san regardait à nouveau Mayuri, avec des yeux bleus perçants qui semblaient peser sur son âme. Puis violemment mais presque dans un murmure elle a commenté :

-Nous savons tous qu'il est notre meilleur espoir de survie, personne ne peut se compare à lui.

Mayuri fut forcée de détourner les yeux de son regard et remarqua que le reste du groupe de Komuro était revenu, et écouta probablement la dernière partie de leur conversation. Ils avaient des reflets durs et déterminés dans les yeux, les yeux des survivants, qui intimidaient Mayuri. Busujima les a vus aussi (ou peut-être qu'elle a toujours su, ils ont toujours semblé savoir où l'autre était, après tout), et s'est tourné vers le groupe. Ils répondirent tous d'un signe de tête, comme s'ils étaient d'accord avec ce qu'elle avait dit. Komuro s'approcha de Busujima et s'arrêta juste devant elle. Il tendit la main pour caresser la tête de la belle femme. La regardant profondément dans les yeux. Mayuri se demanda comment aucun d'eux ne rougissait, malgré l'intensité du moment. A un signal non dit, leurs yeux se fermèrent et leurs fronts se touchèrent. Après un moment, le reste du groupe s'est approché d'eux, tous touchant Busujima ou Komuro avec des mains stables et réconfortantes. Aucun mot n'a été dit. Aucun mot n'était nécessaire. Ce fut un moment d'unité, de confiance et de famille. Mayuri sentait qu'elle s'immisçait dans un moment personnel.

Quand Mayuri est rentrée à la maison, sa fascination pour le groupe n'avait fait qu'augmenter.

Mais elle ne demanderait plus jamais.


End file.
